Spike Bulldog
Spike the Bulldog (simply known as Spike) is an American bulldog who is often seen as a recurring protagonist in the Tom and Jerry series, though he is also a protector of sorts towards Jerry Mouse, sometimes going as far as being an enforcer of sorts to the mischievious rodent - however there is no denying that Spike is often unjustly cruel towards Tom (a stereotype of dog/cat rivalry) and although he often gives Tom several chances to avoid his wrath he will attack the cat viciously once those chances have been spent and not knowing it was Jerry who was really causing all of the disturbance and trouble had put on himself, his son and Tom and stealing his bones and messing up his son. After beating Tom, he is shown having a good time and resting peacefully with Tyke Bulldog along with Jerry the real culprit. Tom often tries to get revenge on Spike, so it can be argued that much like Jerry Mouse himself Spike can play both the good guy and the bad guy depending on the cartoon - in general though he is a bully in regards to Tom and threatens bodily harm to the cat, to the point of making Tom fear for his live on numerous occassions. Spike can also be friendly when he wants to be and is seen to be a caring father, showing that although a fierce opponent he isn't entirely without merit. Spike appears in Castaras, as a villian. Movies Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring Tom and Jerry: The Fast and The Furry Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest Tom and Jerry: Return to Oz Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Trivia *In "Quiet Please!" Spike has an anchored tatoo on his left upper arm, ready to skin Tom alive near the end after he was actually being disturbed by Jerry who planted a dynamite underneath him while he was sleeping and it is unknown if he still has an anchored tattoo. Gallery Spike's Satellite Ear.jpg|Spike's ear turns into a satellite in the Spike and Tyke short "Scat Cats". Spike in Borneo.jpg|Spike Bulldog as seen at Borneo in Tom and Jerry: The Fast and Furry. Game Set Match - Spike and Tyke walking.png|Spike preparing Tyke for tennis training in the Tom and Jerry Tales short "Game Set Match". T&J's Giant adventure .jpeg|Spike Bulldog as seen in Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure Spike about to overpower Professor Moriarty's hench-cats.png|Spike Bulldog and Tyke Bulldog as seen in Tom and Jerry Meets Sherlock Holmes. Spike vs Siamese cats.jpeg Red Fairy and Spike.jpeg g54h5bd.png Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Tom and Jerry Heroes Category:Parents Category:Pets Category:Fighter Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Anti Hero Category:Nemesis Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Law Enforcers Category:Successful Category:Friend of a Villain Category:On & Off Category:Dimwits Category:Protectors Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Animals Category:Rivals Category:Male Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Wrathful Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Officials Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Robin Hood Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Category:Oz Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Evil exterminators Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Lazy Category:Bully Slayers Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Christmas Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Victims Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Self-Aware Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Halloween Heroes Category:Athletic Category:Arrogant Category:Hunters Category:Incompetent Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Childhood friends Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Mischievous Category:Charismatic Category:Famous Category:Classic Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Important Category:Leaders Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Families Category:Related to Villain Category:Cowards Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Supporters Category:Male Damsels Category:Kids Category:Super Hero Category:The Hero Category:Pure Good Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Forgivers Category:Tragic Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Animal Kindness Category:Archenemy Category:Wise Category:Successors Category:Samurais Category:Guardians Category:Nurturer Category:Warriors Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Love Rivals